It's Only Make Believe
by Oreata
Summary: She just couldn't help pretending it was real...


Ok, so this is a one-shot that I have had in my head for quite some time. It just wouldn't go away so I decided I should finally write it down! I'd also like to dedicate this one shot to my new Skype friends, because you guys are awesome.

It's Only Make Believe

It wasn't the first time she had thought of marrying Finn Hudson. She spent more time than she cared to admit thinking about their future, especially since he hadn't shot her down when she brought it up. Rachel Berry liked to think that their relationship was more special than the rest of the high-schoolers' around them. She also liked to believe that he too thought about their future. When Mr. Schuester announced that they would be performing The Rocky Horror Picture Show, she eagerly volunteered herself and Finn to play Janet and Brad. They were the perfect fit.

Currently, they were sitting in the choir room and waiting for Mr. Schuester to tell them what was on the schedule.

"Alright! Places, Finn and Rachel; I want to start with Damn it Janet," he said, looking at them. They stood up, taking their places on the stage that had been marked out with tape.

"Ooh, I cannot wait till Finn takes his top off so we can all see the hotness underneath," Santana said, casting a sly look over at Brittany.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"You can't have Sloppy Joes everyday and think you can get away with it," Brittany told him with a smirk. Remembering their conversation from the day before, Rachel looked over at Finn who was holding his hand over his stomach self consciously.

"Um, that's incredibly rude," she said, reaching over and taking his hand in what she hoped was a reassuring action. The girls went on to talk about how it wasn't really rude because the guys objectified them every single day.

"Can we get on with rehearsal, please?" Finn piped up, desperate to get away from the subject.

"Alright, Riff Raff, Columbia and Magenta team 1 take your places. Let's rock and roll." Mr. Schuester said as the music began to play. Rachel turned to Finn, holding a bouquet of pink flowers in her hands. The dialogue started, and Rachel felt her insides swell in excitement. She loved watching Finn sing. Soon the music was in full swing and she was following him around the room like a love-struck puppy dog. Rachel let out big smile as he danced through their classmates and then over to the whiteboard where he drew a giant heart. Then came her favourite part of the song.

"Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker," Finn sang, as he got down onto one knee in front of her. One day this would actually happen for them; she truly believed that. She grinned again as she put the ring on her finger and held it out in the air to admire it. For a moment she allowed herself to believe that it was real, and she hugged it to her body. She gazed up at him lovingly as he picked her up into his arms bridal style and spun her around. A girl could get used to this.

Later that day, she was sitting in Math Class, listening to her teacher drone on about the mathematical factors involved in the solving of a Rubik's cube. She didn't really understand what learning to solve one of those ridiculous puzzles was ever going to do for her future, so she allowed her thoughts to drift and began to doodle in the margin of her notebook.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn whispered, leaning into her discretely. "You're still wearing the ring from rehearsal." Rachel looked down at the left ring finger and smiled. She hadn't really forgotten. As childish as it was, she had wanted to pretend that it was real for just a little bit longer.

"I'll give it back later," she replied, looking down at her paper, and tried to look like she believed what the teacher was saying was important.

"You're not going to take it off," Quinn stated; it wasn't a question.

"I don't want to loose it. We are running on a very low budget and can't afford to buy a new one." Quinn rolled her eyes; it wasn't like it was real. The blond opened her mouth to speak, but a harsh look from the teacher silenced her. The class bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Rachel looked down at her hand, knowing she would have to give the ring back now. As the students rushed out of the room, Rachel silently put her things into her backpack and went to follow suit. Before heading to the choir room, she stopped off at her locker to gather what she would need for the night's homework. As she put her last book into her locker, two large arms wrapped around her waist. Leaning into him, she folded her arms on top of his.

Finn smiled into her hair as he took note of the ring still on her finger.

"You know, one day you wont have to pretend that that's real," he said, placing a kiss on her head. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please, I just forgot to take it off."

"Uh huh. You just keep telling yourself that," he retorted as he started to walk down the hall. Rachel rolled her eyes before quickly closing her locker and running to catch up with him.

God she loved that man.

A/N: So there you have it folks! Thanks for reading! Also a huge thanks to my beta, egyouppt.


End file.
